Little Luddie
by Vampchick2010
Summary: Here is the fic i adopted from ZirconRose. Please go to this account for the original. No flames please. i am going to try my best to take over this fic. Little Luddie is in for a interesting adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Okay here is the first chapter of Little Luddie. I adopted Little Luddie from ZirconRose. Please go to this account to read the original. I am going to revamp it a bit. I loved the original but I can't seem write it where it left off. So I am playing a little nicer. There are no evil Russians in this version. If this offends the original author than I am sorry.

Anyway, let's move on. I do not own Hetalia or the original story. Sorry it has taken me so long to write.

* * *

~Arthur's House~

Arthur stands in his basement before a green glowing circle on the ground. In his arms an old tome of spells. He celebrates a little once he found the right spell.

"This will teach that annoying Prussia to mess with England," Arthur mutters smirking.

The chanting starts causing the circle to react.

~Ludwig's House~

Ludwig is in bed trying to sleep. His dreams are filled with strange chanting that sounds a lot like England. The chanting stops and he is able to fall into a deep sleep. Not aware that anything is amiss.

~The next morning~

The sunlight slowly bathes the town in it's warm glow. Traffic moving about to start the day of school or work. On this fine morning we find Prussia doing his least favorite activity, waking up. His cold bedroom floor willing him to stay beneath the warm covers for a bit longer. However the unforgiving sunlight had other ideas for the nation.

He reluctantly climbs out of his awesomely warm bed and places his feet on the cold floor. He dresses in some old band T-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans before heading to brush his teeth and hair. Yawning he goes to wake his little brother. The rule is the first one up will wake the other and the one woken will also have to make breakfast. Smiling as he remembers all the times when Ludwig was a growing country. He would always be up first and tended to get into trouble in the kitchen as a young nation.

He approaches the door still laughing slightly. Germany's door is the most distinct door in the house. The door is painted to match the German flag with a bunch of signs that would make it more like a teenage boy's room than a grown man. He managed to scare off the Allies well by blaring rock music and some heavy metal. Yes, our dear Germany acted like a surly teenager for a while.

Prussia enters the room and takes a moment to look at the décor. Germany's history covers the walls. Similar to how Prussia's room has all of his history upon his own bedroom walls. He now turns to the king sized bed only to be shocked. A small child wrapped in his brother's clothes now sleeps where his brother was the night before. The child is sucking their thumb. Gilbert slowly approaches and gently prods the sleeping child.

"West?" Gilbert asks worried.

"Was Bruder?" Ludwig mumbles before falling back asleep.

Gilbert pokes the small child again. This time the child wakes up more. "Bruder, what did you do to my clothes?"

"Nothing West," Gilbert says putting his hands up. "Feeling okay this morning? Do you feel different?"

"Nein, why?" Ludwig asks as Gilbert grabs one of his hands. "Bruder, you don't need to-"

Gilbert put the small child's hand to his own which silences Ludwig's protest of the sudden action. Ludwig's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates as he runs to the bathroom. Gilbert has to lift him up since he can barely reach the bottom of the sink. It was as bad as Ludwig thought. He was now six years old.

"W-what happened?" asks a shocked Ludwig.

"I don't know what happened, but I know who caused it," Gilbert growls. "Arthur, Verdammt and there is a World Meeting today."

Ludwig groans as he is placed on his bed. He did not want to deal with this today. Gilbert races to the basement where he manages to find a small enough suit to fit Ludwig and get his own suit. He had no clue where the small suit came from, but he knows he will need all the small mircales possible since it would definitely take a miracle to get the clothes onto the tiny German.

His mind has regresses to match his body. This six year old happens to be very comfortable without the clothes thank you very much. It takes grunts, threats, revoking of beer privileges, and a lot of "You are not allowed to go to the Meeting naked!" before both Germany and Prussia are finally dressed and ready to go to face the world.

* * *

Okay so I know right now it sounds very similar to the original two chapters. I have yet to reach the new part of the plot yet. Let's just say that England is going to want to hide for a while. I tried to put it in my own words as much as possible. Sorry if it is a little short right now. The chapters will get longer as I continue.

Oh and for Translations:

Nein = No

Was = What

Verdammt = Damn it

So please tell me how I did so far. No flames please. This is my first attempt at something new. Taking someone else's idea and working with it.

And a little side note. Anyone who has reviewed the first chapter as a author's note you can PM me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember to go check out ZirconRose for the original.

Anyway, let's move on. I do not own Hetalia or the original story. Oh before I forget. I do not own Google Translate either.

There will be more German in this chapter. Now without further delay let's begin chapter two.

* * *

At the Building~

As Ludwig and Gilbert got out their car the grey building seemed to loom over them. Before Ludwig knew it he was in the immense lobby. It was huge. The lobby was made of marble and granite and it soared to great heights above their heads. All around them there were men and women going about their business clutching their briefcases in their hands.

There were so many languages being spoken at once and it was difficult to distinguish between them all. Ludwig definitely can hear German, English (all the accents imaginable), Dutch, French, and many others and all of them were talking too fast for him to comprehend. He clutches onto Gilbert's hand as they made walked through the crowd.

For poor Ludwig there were just too many people, too loud, and too many languages. He was getting confused! All he wanted it was for it to stop! The little boy stopped and wrenched his hand out of his elder brother's to clamp his little hands over his tiny ears before closing his eyes.

Gilbert stopped as Ludwig had his mild panic attack in the large room. Gilbert figured that there just must be too much going on around his little brother. Gilbert had forgotten that his poor little brother's mind had regressed along with his body. He was not a little adult who would have acted the same way he would have when he was originally this small.

Gilbert still remembers how to deal with Ludwig and he also remembers that his extreme dislike for crowds had followed him into his adult life. Though not that many people actually noticed that little dislike since he hid it well. The Prussian paused to look at the child only for a moment before scooping him up off the ground. He places the boy upon his hip and continued onwards to the elevators which are on the other end of the large room. Gilbert is still completely livid at Arthur for what he has done to his poor brother and was going to make the man pay for his actions since he was sure that it was that Englishman's fault.

He entered the elevator as the doors opened effortlessly. Luckily only three humans joined them given the German siblings curious stares as they wondered why Gilbert would bring such a small child with him. Gilbert just ignores the looks and inserts a little plastic card into the slot above the floor buttons so he would be allowed to get on the floor the World Meeting was being held.

Once on the correct floor Gilbert leaves the elevator he notices that Ludwig was being unusually quiet. Gilbert found by looking at him that the little boy had fallen asleep upon his shoulder with his thumb lodged in his mouth. Gilbert sighs not looking forward to breaking that little habit all over again. He walks down the hall preparing himself for the yelling match would occur shortly.

Upon arrival Gilbert found that all the countries that would be there were already in the room, but were not getting a single thing done. Antonio was laughing as he pointed to Francis and Arthur having a sword fight on the conference table. The Italy brothers had somehow managed to light a fire and were now making pasta. America and Japan could be found killing each other in some video game while half the room was sleeping.

Gilbert scans the room to find Russia terrorizing the Baltics and Poland threatening Russia. Switzerland is threatening to beat people up with his peace prize and Sweden is standing in a corner just being scary. How did West ever manage to keep any form of peace with these nations? Gilbert glances at a clock and to his surprise it wasn't even 10:30 a.m. yet.

But once the large oak doors boomed open all the noise and commotion stops. In the doorway is a very, very ticked off Prussian with a little boy on his hip. Surprisingly even with the small child upon his hip he still manages to look madder than hell, scary, and threatening with a six year old child sleeping on him. Now this is something that not many people were awesome enough to do that. With a dark glare Gilbert strides across the room, grabbing Arthur by his collar, and proceeds to slam him against the wall.

"What the hell did you do?" he screams right in the Englishman's face.

Arthur scared puts his hands on the enraged Prussian's wrists while stuttering, "I-I don't know what you mean!"

"You know damn well what I mean. Now would you like to explain how mein Bruder is six years old now?" Prussia says slamming him a little harder into the wall.

All the other countries are stunned by the display before them. He stares right into the man's frightened green eyes until there was another set of hands on both of his wrists. Francis and Antonio slowly try to disentangle Gilbert's fingers from Arthur's collar before leading him to a chair. France had set down the sword from the earlier fight to go calm down his friend.

"Now you and I both already know that this will not get answers, mon ami. So why don't we all just relax and ask nicely? I'm sure Arthur has an answer," France says relieved as Gilbert nods sinking into the conference chair.

Gilbert looks around for Ludwig finding that the little boy who had been dislodged from his elder brother. He was flung pretty far when Gilbert went after Arthur. He was flung right into his cousin Vash's legs. Now the guy is scary normally, but at the new height of four feet, that scariness tends to grow to a whole new level. So now Ludwig could be seen hidden behind Lilli's skirts as he waited for his older brother to be done with his temper tantrum.

Ludwig was decidedly not a happy camper right now and just wanted to lie down to take a nap. Prussia spots the boy hiding and holds his hands toward him saying, "Come here Lutz."

Ludwig stares at his brother mumbling something that sounds vaguely like 'fine, whatever' and plops down on the floor firmly clamps his arms around Antonio's leg. Prussia just rolls his eyes since his little brother could be so difficult sometimes. He turns his attention to the Englishman who was standing near Alfred now like that would protect him from the Prussian's wrath.

"Now are you gonna tell me why or are you just gonna stand there looking like an idiot? Just like after the Spanish Armada beat the crap outta of you all those times?" Gilbert says.

"Which time, amigo?" Spain asks looking curious.

"All of them, mein Freund," Prussia smirks.

"H-Hey! I let you win most of the time!" England says finally deciding to join the conversation.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Angelterre. Now, will we actually solve the problem of our little Allemande over there or will we just bicker the day away?" France chuckles.

Everyone looks away, ashamed.

"I am not a problem! Stupid England here is the problem," the little boy in question pouted.

Gilbert laughs as he scoops the boy up to set him on his lap, "Got that right, Lutz. Come now, let's hear the man out and maybe get a damn answer, finally."

"You were getting annoying with all that time you had on your hands that you were using to annoy people and slack off. If you were stubborn enough to stick around you may as well do something useful," at this he smirked. "So I gave you something to do."

Now done with his mini speech the room went silent. He turned Germany into a six year old because Gilbert was annoying? That was a shocking first even for Arthur. The room starts at Arthur in shock and Gilbert glares. It is not fair to Germany, his precious little brother, to suffer over something so petty. Switzerland and Sweden seemed even glare a little darker than normal.

Austria merely rubbed his temples and then adjusted his glasses before saying, "Since Arthur obviously isn't going to be changing Ludwig back any time soon; we may as well make the best of it. Gilbert, you should take care of Germany's country as well as the boy."

"Of course. I wouldn't trust little West here with just anyone," Prussia says hugging the boy closer.

"I am not little," Ludwig pouts cutely.

"As I was saying," Austria says sighing. "This will only be temporary until Ludwig either changes back on his own or England stops being such an arschlosh and changes him back."

"Ja, I'll do it. Now I'm going to take him home, inform me of the next meeting," Gilbert nods with that parting sentence over his shoulder as he left holding little Ludwig on his hip again.

Prussia walks into their house sighing tiredly. He put Ludwig down for a nap since he had fallen asleep on the car ride home. He groans as he sank down onto the couch after such a long day. He is finally alone and able to fully process what had happened today. Had it really been a single day? It seems much longer in the Prussian's mind. It just didn't seem possible, that all this happened within 16 hours.

He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. He did not want to get up to face the next day at all. He still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that is England doing this because he found the Prussian so annoying. He is startled out of his musings when a small body climbs into his lap. He lifts his head a bit only to find the small boy now occupies the space on his stomach and chest. He looks close to tears and is shaking slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong Lutz?" he asks softly.

The little boy says nothing. He just clings to his brother hiding his face in his brother's shirt. The Prussian just wraps his arms around the silent child asking, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Ludwig just looks up nodding mutely as he melts into his brother's embrace before falling back to sleep almost immediately. Gilbert lays awake for hours thinking over England and all the events of the past day, but eventually even his eyes droop shut as his last thought before falling into sleep was that he would always protect Ludwig. No matter what happens in the future.

Two days later Gilbert takes Ludwig shopping for some clothes. Ludwig's eyes so wide at the selection in one children's store the brothers enter. He runs over to one area where they have some t-shirts.

"Don't run off on me," Gilbert scolds.

"Es tut mir leid," Ludwig says sadly.

"Okay, come on let's pick you out some awesome shirts," Gilbert says bringing a smile back to the little boy's face.

Some mothers nearby look at the brothers awing quietly. Ludwig picks a few shirts and is led by his brother to some pants and shorts. They find a few more necessary clothes. Once those are paid for they head to a shoe store to pick up a couple pairs of shoes.

"Ich bin hungrig, Bruder. Können wir noch essen? (I am hungry, brother. Can we eat yet?)," Ludwig asks rubbing is little tummy.

"Ja, wir gehen essen (Yes, let's go eat)," Gilbert says as they pass that same group of mothers.

After lunch the German brothers head home. Once there Gilbert and Ludwig empty one of his dresser drawers to put all his new clothes in it. Ludwig smiles proudly when he places the new clothes in the drawer.

"Okay, Bruder. Time for a nap," Gilbert says as the little boy yawns.

"Nein," Ludwig says fighting sleep.

"Come here, Lutz," Gilbert says scooping up the little boy.

"Not… sleepy," Ludwig says falling asleep on his brother's shoulder.

"Sure, Lutz," Gilbert whispers setting him down for a nap.

Three days later, Gilbert is awakened by an insistent beeping noise in his ear. He jumps out of bed remembering that Ludwig had fallen asleep on his chest the night before and catches the boy before he fell and holds him to his chest. He looks around for the source of the noise before spotted his phone flashing away on the bedside table. Of course it be right where his head had been only a few moments earlier. He chuckles as he silences the phone. Ludwig really could sleep through anything. At this moment he is sound asleep with his thumb planted in his mouth with his little blonde head on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Have to break that habit again," Gilbert mumbles looking at the phone.

His phone has some texts from France, Spain, America, Russia, and three from England. He decides to get it over when he opens the Russian's first:

_Bekom 1 da ̴_

Gilbert angrily texts back, "Nein!"

The albino kicks the wall in frustration. Why the hell did that Russian still think he would ever say yes? He looks back at the phone. The next text was from America:

_Hey dude! U mind if i com raid ur fridge 4 beer? i ran out_

This seems to annoy Gilbert even more than Ivan's text. He is beginning to wonder why he bothered gave out his number anymore before responding:

_Go get ur own und a hamburger wil ur it_

"Damn American," Gilbert mutters looking at France's text next. Figuring that he couldn't get any more pissed off:

_I think Lutz would make a wonderful French territory_

Gilbert swears loudly and wakes up the small nation in his arms who mutters, "It's not nice to curse, Bruder."

"I know West, sorry. Go back to sleep, it's still early." the Prussian says as he sits back down on the bed and begins to rock the little German.

Gilbert waits till the blonde is asleep before Gilbert decides he won't dignify Francis's question with a response. Spain's text at least cheers him up a little:

_Hey amigo! I have extra tmatos this yr! want sum?_

_MMMMMMMMMM tmatos. Y not? _Gilbert types back.

Finally it is England's turn for the messages. Turns out the three messages were all the same:

_There is a meeting on the 22nd (today) at twelve in the afternoon. Be there._

Gilbert just stares at his phone, why did he have to send the same message three damn times in a row?

_Alrite, alrite I got it da first time_

Gilbert sighs and falls back onto the bed with Ludwig fast asleep on his chest. He swore Ludwig could sleep through a bombing. Oh, wait, he had, multiple times. He glances at the clock and groans. The blinking numbers read 6:22, they still have six hours to go, so he could get at least another hour of sleep before getting ready.

And all too soon both brothers sitting at the kitchen table two hours later with bowls of cereal. Gilbert has a coffee while little Ludwig looks like he is about to fall asleep in his bowl and it wouldn't be surprising given that it is much easier to get him in his dress clothes when he is more than half asleep and is unable to fight back.

They both are wearing their dress clothes from the previous week that had somehow managed to get washed and ironed. At least they won't look like they had just gotten out of bed, not that anyone noticed last time. They have about two and a half hours to get to France, but Gilbert was taking his good old time with coffee, cereal, and plotting. He fails to notice Ludwig is snoring away into his cereal bowl and is figuring out how to get England alone to force him to change West back.

He could corner him before the meeting. Then the Englishman could be late or not show up at all to the meeting. It would be much easier to grab him after the meeting and get it over with. That way, if he agrees, they can all change Ludwig back to normal. The albino man quickly glances at the clock and swears. They need to leave now if they ever expect to get there at a decent time.

He grabs his brother and a wash cloth while putting the dishes in the sink. Cleaning Germany, and trying to soothe him when he grumbled with a, "Shush, West, you can sleep in the car."

With that the German brothers are out of the house and off to France in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Okay, well here is chapter two. The new plot is starting. It is slow at first. This encompasses the third, fourth and part of the fifth chapter. There is some new stuff in this chapter. Hope you liked it. And the next chapter will encompass the rest of five and then be all new stuff. One major change will be in the next chapter.

Thank you ZirconRose for giving me chance to work with your idea and for allowing me to change the plot. I really appreciate the opportunity you've given me. I hope this is meeting your standards.

Now you readers know the drill please read and review. Again, NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Till next time,

Vampchick2010 out.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember to go check out ZirconRose for the original. Anyway, let's move on. I do not own Hetalia or the original story. Oh before I forget. I do not own Google Translate either. Now without further delay let's begin the newest chapter.

* * *

At the meeting~

All the nations have once again convened on world affairs and affairs of their own land. The nations always tell their bosses they will be a tad gone longer than the actual meetings deemed necessary because the extra days are for personal issues and disputes not directly involving their countries, pretty much they fight during the meetings way too much.

Normally, it is after the affairs of the nations stopped then the personal affairs started. Things always get out of hand at these meetings. It did start in the usual way this time, and it was much like the meeting where Germany had first come as a child. Only this time, it was France and Spain fighting on the table. Ludwig stares around at all the fighting and sleeping and as he watched he started to get annoyed.

"Weren't they all adults?" Ludwig says to himself.

He may not be an adult anymore, but he still has retained some lasting traits and being easily pissed off is one of those traits. It was when the room's volume reached to maximum levels, that he was so fed up that the little boy pulls himself out of Italy's lap where he has been sitting this whole time and pulls himself onto the conference table.

Germany walks calmly to the center of the table where France and Spain are and grabs the swords from their hands. He proceeds to beat them on the table like drum sticks and roars, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

However, from the little boy it was not a roar. Not really. It was more like squeaked loudly, but it was still loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Since we all can't act like the adults we are why don't we call it a night and pick it up in the morning?" Austria sighs.

Gilbert pipes up, "Yeah, it's time for West's nap."

At this the little boy spins around so fast he becomes a blur while whipping one of the swords at his brother's head. Gilbert smoothly dodges the weapon as it forever imbeds itself in the wall.

"I do not take naps," Germany fumes at his brother. "I have designated strategic rest times throughout the day to conserve energy."

Spain smiles at the little nation, "Whatever you say, Chico, whatever you say."

The rest of the countries agree to start the meeting again in the morning and go to their rooms all conveniently placed on the same floor of the building. Ludwig has been planning this so he tells Prussia that he is going to go wander the halls for a bit and promises to not get lost. Then, he stands in the hall just near England's room and waits to ambush the island nation. The boy does not have to wait long, as the bushy eyed man rounded the corner just a few minutes later. Germany takes his chance and pounces managing to land squarely on the older man's chest.

"Change me back! I'm tired of being like this! Do you want me to be conquered? I know Gilbert's here, but still," he demands.

The Englishman smiles at the little boy who is now pouting on his chest. He is so different from the Germany he had grown used to being around and he liked the German being this way. However, he could get into a lot of trouble in this body, especially once the little Germanic nation gets ahold of some beer. But still, he couldn't, Prussia has not learned his lesson yet.

"I won't change you back, lad. Your dear brother has yet to learn his lesson. Till then have fun," England says smirking as he lifts the boy off his chest and walks to his room. He watches through the crack in his door as the little boy goes back to his own room he shares with Prussia.

"THAT TEA BASTARD SAID WHAT?!" Prussia yells.

"Bruder, quiet down. He said till you learn your lesson I am stuck like this," the child says pouting.

"He is such a bastard. What lesson? I am not even an official nation anymore," Prussia growls.

"B-bruder, what if I am like this forever?" Ludwig asks starting to cry.

"Shush West. We will get him to turn you back to normal. Don't worry, would I ever let you down?" Prussia asks.

"Nein, Bruder," Ludwig says wiping his eyes.

"Now time for your 'designated strategic rest time'," Prussia says taking his brother's shoes off smirking.

"At least you got it right," the boy says drifting off to sleep.

The next morning at the meeting~

"Ve, can I hold Germany again today?" Italy asks as soon as the German siblings enter the room.

"Sure, Italy, go on Lutz," Prussia says nudging his brother to the Italian.

Germany goes with Italy and sits in his lap. He watches the meeting as Italy chats away in his ear. Then Prussia embarrasses the little nation.

"Hey, Lutz I brought some coloring books for you," Prussia says digging out the books and crayons.

"Bruder! I do not color in coloring books," the boy pouts.

The female nations aw at him as he takes the coloring books anyway. Italy smiles at his friend as they spend till lunchtime coloring. Prussia and Italy take Germany for lunch. However, Italy gives Germany a really sugary dessert. When they get back to the meeting Germany is squirming around hyper from the sugar. He manages to slip free of Italy's arms and he crawls under the table to hide from the nations giggling. His giggles are covered by all the noise in the conference room.

"Hey Italy where is West?" Prussia asks when he notices he can't see his little brother anymore.

"Ve, right here," Italy says not noticing that Germany is no longer on his lap.

All the nations get up to search for the little boy when they notice a small giggle from Russia's direction. The said nation however is not giggling.

"I found him, da," Russia says reaching under the table to reveal a giggling Germany.

"Put me down, please," Germany asks cutely.

"Da," Russia says smiling in a non-creepy way for once.

"Thank you Mr. Russia," Germany says starting to run around the room.

Prussia starts to chase him around the fighting nations as the meeting continues. Prussia almost catches him when suddenly Germany is on the ground in tears.

"WAHHHHHH!" Germany cries.

"Shush, West. What happened?" Prussia asks rocking the little German back and forth.

"Is little Allemande okay?" France asks.

"I think so," Prussia says as a small bruise forms on the little nation's head.

He ended up being hit by Hungary's frying pan which was being aimed at someone else. But she was knocked over so the little nation got hit with it as she fell. Hungary rushes over to the little boy apologizing.

"I am sorry Germany," Hungary says taking the little boy in her arms.

Germany still sniffling whines a little as he is taken from his brother's arms. He snuggles against Hungary still as he grips his head where the bruise is.

"You hit him!" Prussia yells at her.

"I didn't mean to idiot. It was an accident. See he forgives me. Don't you Germany?" Hungary ends sweetly.

"Ja," Ludwig mumbles from his perch.

Hungary kisses his forehead as she hands him back to his brother. She glares at him as she does it though. Germany just snuggles into his brother's arms as all the female nations aw. He is no longer crying at all.

The little nation after that hides on Italy's lap and refuses to look at his fellow nations. His face is tomato red as he colors quietly. Russia smiles happily at the scene. He is actually quite fond of children and is kind towards them. Germany surprises everyone at the meeting when it ends by going up to Russia with a colored drawing he made.

"Here, Mr. Russia. I made this for you," Germany says handing the nation the picture.

"Thank you, little one," Ivan says hugging the little boy.

England smirks noticing that the longer Germany is like that the more child-like he will become till he will behave just like a human six year old. Prussia is in for the lesson of a lifetime.

"Come on, Lutz. The meeting is over," Prussia says leading his brother away from Russia.

Once in their room Prussia asks, "Why did you make Russia a drawing?"

"I thought it make him happy. He was being nicer today," Germany responds.

"Shit! West is a little more child-like than he was five days ago," Prussia says to himself.

Over the next few weeks Prussia has his hands full of a now very child-like Germany. He has bugged England constantly since the meeting ended to change him back. So far the island nation smugly smirks saying he needs to learn his lesson if the spell is to be lifted. He did take a moment to explain the spell. It is a de-aging spell that if the person in mind does not learn their lesson than the spell will remain till they do. Once the lesson is learned than the one changed will go back to their previous age before the spell was cast.

"Damn, bastard," Prussia mutters as Germany is taking his nap.

"BRUDER!" said little boy yells scared.

"What is wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Prussia asks racing to his little brother's room.

"J-ja," Ludwig says starting to tear up.

Prussia comforts him and once the boy is tear-free he goes to cook dinner. Ludwig sits at the table by this point waiting patiently for his food. Which does not take Prussia long to cook. Soon the brothers are eating peacefully till Italy shows up.

"Ve, I came over to hang with Ludwig," Italy says running up to the child.

Ludwig is startled out of his thoughts by Italy's outburst. He goes wide eyed as he surveys the room.

"Italy let him finish his food first," Prussia says smirking at the child's reaction.

"Ve, okay," Italy says.

After dinner Italy colors with Germany in the living room. Prussia lets them for almost an hour before he notices it is time for West's bath. He sneaks behind the little nation smirking. He grabs up from the floor as the child screams at the sudden action.

"Sorry West. Didn't mean to scare you. Now come on. You need a bath then bed," Prussia says honestly regretting scaring the child.

"Ve, I'll give him his bath," Italy volunteers.

"Fine, I will go get some pjs for him. The tub is ready for his bath," Prussia says thinking about it for a moment. Suddenly thankful that he won't be the one soaked by the six year old tonight.

Italy takes Germany to the bathroom and tries to help him undress. The child just shies away from it and manages to take his own shirt off. He knocks himself on his but trying to get the pants. Italy laughs at the pout Ludwig gives and helps him finish undressing. Soon the six year old is in the tub splashing Italy. Italy joins in the splashing till Prussia comes in wondering what is taking so long. He tells Italy about his brother being at the front door.

Italy leaves and Prussia takes over making quick work of getting Ludwig clean. The little boy yawns as his brother dries him off and gets him dressed in some pjs. Soon Ludwig is in bed. Prussia joins the six year old just as tired as the boy.

* * *

Here is chapter three. The new plot is now here. Yes, I kind of made England the bad guy. He really wanted to teach Prussia a lesson. Now the question is how long will little Ludwig going to stay this way. Hope you liked it. And the next chapter will be little Ludwig getting lost. Russia is going to be making an appearance in the next chapter.

Thank you ZirconRose your review from the last chapter gave the confidence that I needed to write more.

Now to you readers: You know the drill please read and review. As always NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Till next time,

Vampchick2010 out.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember to go check out ZirconRose for the original. Anyway, let's move on. I do not own Hetalia or the original story. Oh before I forget. I do not own Google Translate either. Now without further delay let's begin the newest chapter.

At Germany~

Prussia is awoken by a phone call. He grabs the phone and answers with a groggy, "Hallo?"

"Prussia dude, you and little Germany should visit the Hero's place. It will be awesome," America says.

"Nein," Prussia says.

"Bruder? Who is on the phone?" Ludwig asks.

"America, he wants us to visit his place," Prussia says.

"Really? Can we please?" Ludwig asks giving his brother puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," Prussia says caving.

A week later Prussia is arriving in America. America greets them loudly and drags them to his house. Prussia is wondering if he will ever have his brother back to normal.

"So how long has Germany been little?" America asks.

"It has been about three months," Prussia admits.

"Damn, England must have been really pissed," America says.

"Yeah, well I don't know what this is supposed to teach me," Prussia says watching his brother play with some toys.

"At least he is still human. Once England made me a talking rabbit for two weeks," America says shuddering.

"Really? How you get him to reverse it?" Prussia asks.

"I had to promise to eat his food and say how good it was," America admits laughing.

"Stupid England's food is gross," Ludwig chimes in.

"Got that right little dude," America says patting his head.

"I am not a little dude. I am a great country," Ludwig says pouting.

"Yes, you are," Prussia says smirking at the cuteness.

"Bruder," Ludwig says yawning.

"Come on. You need a nap," Prussia says taking the sleepy nation to his guest room.

After letting Ludwig sleep America drags them to a mall to 'Americanize' Germany's wardrobe. Prussia sighs holding the six year old's hand.

"Now, Lutz, remember to stay with me and America the whole time okay?" Prussia says.

"Ja, Bruder," he says holding his brother's hand.

Things go well till around noontime a large crowd in one of the stores separates Ludwig from his brother and America. He wanders around scared and crying till he runs into a familiar face.

"Lost little one?" Russia asks.

"J-ja, I-I can't find m-my B-bruder," the boy cries.

"I will help, da," Russia says picking up the boy smiling kindly.

The duo are about to wander around to find his brother when the little nation's stomach grumbles.

"Someone is hungry, da?" Russia says smiling.

"J-ja," Germany admits.

"Let's get food first, da," Russia says going to the food court.

"Ja," the little boy says happily.

After getting some food Germany happily stays at the Russian's side till a half hour later they find his older brother. Prussia is shocked at who finds him. He quickly grabs Ludwig and America runs up to the group.

"Hey, little dude. Where you go? What is the commie bastard doing here?" America asks.

"Mr. Russia found me. He even bought me food," Germany says smiling.

"Well, I was worried sick. Don't ever get lost like that," Prussia says.

"Da, it is not good to get lost," Russia says.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to," Ludwig says about to cry.

"It is fine now, da? No need for tears, little one," Russia says.

"He is right. You are fine so no tears okay?" Prussia says holding his brother.

"Ja," Germany says as the group disperses. Russia heads home while America drags the German siblings to a couple of stores before heading home.

A few days later after that Germany and Prussia head back to their home. England decides to visit the spelled nation starting to feel bad. Especially after hearing from America what happened to the little boy.

"Ja, what do you want?" Prussia asks seeing who is at his door.

"To apologize and to tell you the lesson you need to learn before the spell can be broken," England says shamefaced.

"Very well, come in," Prussia says.

"I am sorry Germany. I should not have behaved as I have," England says to the little nation.

"Ja, I forgive you," Germany says smiling and giving him a hug.

"He really has de-aged to a six year old," England says shocked.

"Ja, now what lesson will turn him back?" Prussia asks.

"To be responsible and not slack off anymore," England says.

"Really, cause I have been doing that for three months," Prussia says.

"Oh and there has to be a wish made upon a special day," England says.

"Special day? Like a birthday?" Prussia asks.

"Yes, a birthday wish works best. But a shooting star works as well. As long as it falls on a half moon," England says.

"Well we don't know when his birthday is. All we got is the unification day in October," Prussia says.

"A shooting star is going to fall in three days. Try making a wish then," England says leaving after that.

"Three more days West and you can go back to normal," Prussia says to the boy.

"Ja, I can't wait," Germany says happily.

Three days later the brothers are outside waiting. However both fall asleep before they see the star. The brother's miss it and the following morning the brothers have gloom clouds over their heads. England learns of this and tries to find a spell to reverse it without the wish.

Here is chapter four. It is a little short. Sorry about that. The next one will be longer. I think I can finish this with Ludwig going back to normal in three to four more chapters. He missed once chance. Poor England is trying to redeem himself. Tune in next chapter for a new problem.

Now to you readers: You know the drill please read and review. As always NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Till next time,

Vampchick2010 out.


End file.
